The Temptress of Desire
by NeonGenesisMariChan
Summary: Everyone has needs, Everyone has desires. In contrast, everyone feels pain in one way or another. When a small girl crosses paths with the Fairy Tail guild, all of these factors shall combine.
1. Natsu

Hey guys, Mari here :) This is my first fanfic (on this site anyway *sweatdrops*) It's a multi-chapter fic surrounding our favorite Fiore guild *cough*Fairy Tail*cough* So let's go!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

The pink haired dragon-slayer sat at the bar with his cheek pressed against the palm of his hand, slowly gnawing on the inside of his cheek, his eyes bored and nonchalant.

"Natsu, c'mon cheer up!" Mirajane urged as she placed a yellow colored drink in front of the boy.

He pouted and turned away from her, grabbing the drink and loudly slurped his drink.

"YO FLAME BRAIN SLURP ANY LOUDER WHY DON'T YOU?!"

Mira sighed as Natsu just buried his head deeper into his scarf continuing to slurp his drink. She turned to face the Ice Mage who previously spoke and shook her head wistfully. Gray shrugged and sat back down. Mira gave him a reassuring smile while mouthing 'your clothes' to the raven-haired boy.

"Natsu..."

He didn't respond.

"Natsu."

"..."

"Natsu. Dragneel." Mira couldn't take it anymore,the boy was just being childish and immature right now and frankly, it was testing her patience.

Natsu gazed at her from the corner of his eye, taking the opportunity to twirl the straw that rested in his glass.

"Now I get that you're hurt, Natsu. I really do. I'm sorry that Lucy took that job with Shadow Gear, however, that is no reason to run around the guild like a great big sourpuss!"

Natsu shrunk back into his scarf. Yes, it was petty and ridiculous in fact but it really irked him that Lucy just decided to take a job with Shadow Gear...without him. He knew it was because it had something to do with some big old nerdy library, and Levy was going so Lucy was instantly attracted.

He sighed as he met Mira's gaze. "W-Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because Shadow Gear doesn't need a rowdy old dragon setting fire to important books and documents?"

"Miraaaaaa..."

"I kid. I kid."

Natsu slammed his head onto the tabletop causing Mira to jump back in surprise.

"Don't do that Natsu! How about you go home? Take a nap. Or go for a nice stroll around town? Shadow Gear should be back in a few hours and Lucy will be home then. Occupy yourself."

Natsu slowly looked up at the silver-haired barmaid and bit his lip.

Fine. He would go for a walk, maybe he'd call Happy...oh wait. He was out with Carla and Wendy.

Great.

Natsu slowly pushed himself up and headed towards the guild doors.

"HEY FIRE FACE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Natsu angrily turned back to face Gray, "HEY SHUT UP POPSICLE PRINCESS! IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU!"

Gray slunk back and sat next to Cana in defeat, he mumbled an apology as Natsu stormed out of the guild.

"Stupid Jet and Droy and Levy and books and Carla and stuff and Gray and-"

Natsu stopped mumbling to himself as he sniffed the air. He squinted as he ran towards an alley way, where a small raven-haired girl sat, clutching her ankle painfully.

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously as he crouched down to aid the girl. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the girl's heavily wounded ankle, covered in blood.

Shit. Why couldn't he know healing magic like Wendy?

The girl looked up at him with pleading eyes, with tears running down her porcelain face. "N-Na-Natsu-kun..."

How did the girl know his name?

"Everyone knows you. You're the salamander from Fairy Tail...right?"

Natsu's eyes widened as the girl practically read his thoughts. He tried to shake it off, focusing on the matter at hand. "Are you in pain?"

The girl winced but shook her head 'no'. Natsu watched as she attempted to pull herself up but collapsed against her own weight. "I-I...I can stand Natsu-kun..."

Natsu held her hand as he pulled her up, watching as she used his arm for balance. They slowly walked out of the alley and into the city streets. "What's your name?" He asked as he looked down into the girl's onyx eyes.

"D-De-Dehlia..." She responded, once again wincing in pain.

Natsu smiled. "That's a pretty name!"

Dehlia nodded, she gripped his arm tighter as she struggled to hold her balance. Natsu caught her as she fell back, causing them both to fall against the concrete sidewalk.

Natsu's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of a hazy shadow speeding before his eyes. That must have been what knocked down Dehlia.

"Dehliaaaa..."

The dragon-slayer's eyes narrowed as he searched for the location of the cold, shrill voice.

"Dehliaaaaaa..." the wind whispered once again. The voice remaining gender ambiguous.

Natsu looked down at the small child whom he held in his arms. She was shivering as she clutched her head between her hands.

"Na-Natsu-kun..."

The boy regained his sense of thought as he slowly stood up, cautiously placing the child's feet on the stone ground. Dehlia removed her hands from her head and looked up at him in shock. He gave her one of his signature grins and she responded with a weak smile.

Natsu slowly began to walk once again, arms at Dehlia's shoulders, ready to catch the girl if necessary. The look on his face soon changed to a more serious expression, "I'm taking you to Fairy Tail."

* * *

Okay and that concludes Chapter 1 (yes!) I would love some feedback guys, constructive criticism helps the budding writer improve!

Was I too OOC? Do you guys like Dehlia? Do you guys like the concept? Feel free to tell me everything :)

I hope to update very quickly *bows*

~Arigato, Mari :)


	2. Cana

Hey guys Mari here with chapter two! Yay!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

Cana sat at the table, shuffling her deck of tarot cards.

"C'mon Cana, you and I both know that's ridiculous!"

Cana laughed as the Ice Mage sulked in his seat as his eyes followed her hands. As usual, Cana had read Gray his fortune. As usual, Gray had found a problem with her readings. This time she told him that today would bring forth life-changing events.

"Life-changing? Psh. As if! Today's the slowest day of the year Cana, what's so life-changing about that?"

"Tch. Shut up Gray, I read your fortune. That's what it said, DEAL. WITH. IT." Cana returned to her drink and resumed shuffling her cards.

"If you're so sure then what is it?"

Gray's question had caught her off guard. What is it? How the hell would she know? She could only read that it would happen but not what 'it' was. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed Gray by his jacket collar. "Like hell I know you damn stripper! Don't be stupid Fullbuster!"

Gray softly gasped as she let go of him and he stumbled back onto the floor. "Cana.." He whispered softly. Sure, he had seen the girl angry but never as pissed off as she was now. He slowly rubbed the back his neck and sighed, "Sorry Cana...I must have struck a nerve..."

The girl didn't respond as she resumed to her drink and shuffling her cards. Gray didn't understand, he was always undermining her magic skills. Ever since they were kids, he always doubted her tarot cards. It's not necessarily that she was mad at him, if anything she was mad at herself.

Mad that she wasn't a better wizard.

She secretly rubbed the part of her arm that held Fairy Glitter, praying that she was the type of wizard who could actually use it. A strong, respectable wizard. As Gray slowly got up, she felt their hands touch. As she was about to yell at him for touching her, she noticed that she was the one who had placed his hand on top his. His own eyes widened in surprise.

"C-Cana...you're crying..."

Cana bit her lip as she ran her finger down her cheek, she hadn't even noticed that she had begun crying. She recoiled as Gray slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, shrieking when Mira hugged her from behind.

"Oh my..." Mira gaped at the crying girl, "It seems like everyone's having a rough day today."

Cana tried to smile as Mira gave her one of her typical 'I understand' grins. Cana pushed off the table in an attempt to stand as Gray and Mira stared in confusion. She turned back to the two and gave a soft smile, wiping away the last of the tears from her eyes "Thanks guys, I just need some space. 'Kay?"

The two nodded as Cana made her way out of the guild. Mira turned back to Gray and shook her head in disappointment, "Gildarts isn't going to be happy when he hears that you made his little girl cry, Gray."

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT?!"

Mira giggled as she headed back towards the bar. Gray sighed and put his head down on the table. He wasn't sure if this is what Cana meant by life-changing but he sure knew that it made him feel terrible.

"Gray-sama is unhappy. Cana-san too." Juvia whispered from her hideout behind the request board. She partially wanted to hurt Cana for being so brash yet sharing such a tender moment with her beloved Gray but she could see that Cana was already suffering. "Gray-sama..." She mumbled under her breath, her gaze never leaving the raven-haired mage. As she slowly walked towards him, she felt the urge to run through the guild doors. Without warning the rain woman bolted out of the guild hall with tears in her eyes, "CANA-SAN! CANA-SAN!"

Gray slowly lifted his head and turned his gaze to the guild doors, "Juvia..." He softly mumbled, biting his lip as he realized that he had started to cry too.

Juvia ran faster, although she wasn't really sure why. Normally, she'd be ecstatic that Cana had left, that meant less rivalry for Gray but the look on her face, added with the look on Gray's.

It made her heart hurt.

She did truly consider Cana a friend, and she seemed so important to Gray. Juvia closed her eyes as she began to run faster. She noticed that she was crying harder than before but chose to ignore it, screaming aloud once again "CANA-SAN! CANA-SAN!"

She turned the corner and almost fell back at the sight before her, she felt her body get heavy as she dropped to her knees. Her eyes widened in disbelief, "C-Cana...san?"

There in front of her lay Cana, surrounded by a ruby-red mist, her arm twitching with Fairy Glitter, her cards scattered across the sidewalk. Juvia flinched as the wind whistled towards her.

"Dehliaaaa..."

Hm? Juvia looked around in confusion, why was this wind speaking to her. "Excuse me? Juvia doesn't know what you are saying...please repeat."

The wind whistled once again, "Dehliaaaa..."

"Dehl...ia?" Juvia cocked her head up at the sky, she believed that this wind might have been an elemental wizard like her. "Juvia does not understand. Who is Dehlia?"

"Dehliaaaa..."

"WHO IS DEHLIA? JUVIA WOULD LIKE TO HELP YOU, WHO IS DEHLIA?"

The wind died down as the aura around Cana swiftly disappeared. Juvia stumbled her way over to Cana, slumping against the girl' s unconscious body, "Cana-san, Cana-san!" The bluenette cried as she shook the girl.

Juvia frantically looked to the sky, "Wind mage! Juvia knows you're near! Please help Juvia help Cana-san! Please! Juvia would like to help you find Dehlia! Please...p-please..." Juvia watched as a tear hit Cana's arm. The bluenette wiped her face, she hadn't even noticed that she had been crying.

"Please...p-please..."

* * *

Gosh I loved writing this chapter *blush* Wanna know a secret? I ship Gray X Cana just as much as Gruvia *sweatdrops* just a little thing.

So yeah as always, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and feedback is always nice, heehee :)

~Arigato, Mari :)


	3. Lucy, Levy and Dehlia

Okay guys, I feel like it's time for another update *giggles* Nothing too serious, yet but don't worry things kick off in the next chapter for sure!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

"Lu-chan! What's that you got there?"

Lucy looked up at her blue-haired friend and smiled. "Oh I felt bad for leaving Natsu behind today, he hates the idea of me going on jobs other than with Team Natsu..." The blonde shoved the book into the smaller girl's face, "So I got him this book from the library, see?"

Levy moved closer to the cover of the book, "An archive of Fiore dragons?"

Lucy brightly nodded and Levy jumped on her, encircling her in a tight hug.

"Brilliant Lu-chan! Natsu will love this!"

Lucy giggled, "I know. It stops right on X777 though...pity. I really wished it would help Natsu find the whereabouts of Igneel."

"Don't stress it Lu-chan, Natsu will loooovee it anyway."

Lucy nodded. She honestly felt terrible about leaving him back at the guild, Natsu had been the only thing on her mind all day. It started this morning when Levy came to her apartment asking her if she wanted to go to the Fiore Grand Library to help translate and organize the collection there.

It was an offer Lucy couldn't refuse.

However, Natsu thought it was lame. 'Who wanted to spend all day in a dusty old room with dusty old papers?' he said. Lucy sighed and said she was going anyway, however, the library was located on the other side of Fiore meaning almost a four hour train ride. Lucy smiled to herself, maybe it was best that Natsu didn't come...he'd spend most of the job sick anyway.

Lucy looked back down at the book in her lap, she had begun reading it and she had to admit it was quite fascinating. Drawings and sketches of dragons littered the pages, history of dragons including information on Metalicana, Grandeeny, and most importantly Igneel.

Igneel.

The Flame Dragon King, the book said repeatedly. Lucy couldn't help but smile, Natsu would never shut up about how awesome Igneel was and she had to admit he was right. She traced her finger along a drawing of said dragon as she thought of Natsu. She couldn't understand how people could say dragons were these monstrous beasts. Igneel, Grandeeny, hell even Metalicana must have had a sensitive side as they raised these amazing dragon-slayers.

"Lu-chan? Is that Igneel?"

Lucy felt her shoulders tense up and a blush creeped upon her face. She looked at Levy as the bluenette peered at the book, studying it's contents. "Y-yeah...it is..."

Levy looked back up and the blonde and smiled, "No worries Lu-chan. There's nothing wrong with admiring your father-in-law."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as her face turned as red as Erza's hair. "L-Levy-chan.." she managed to choke out.

Levy brushed it off, "No worries Lu-Lu. Natsu will love that you think his dad's so cool, guys always love when their girlfriends like their family."

"Levy-chan!" Lucy whispered harshly, "I'm not his girlfriend! Don't be ridiculous! H-He's Natsu!"

"Oi? And you're Lucy..." Levy responded carelessly as she leaned back in her seat on the train.

Lucy crossed her arms, "So? Me being Lucy means nothing!"

Levy chuckled as she turned back to Jet and Droy who we're sitting in another booth. "Oi! Jet! Droy!"

The males turned to the bluenette happily, "LEVY!" they called as they ran over.

Levy smiled at her Shadow Gear partners, "Oi! Who's Natsu's girlfriend?"

"Lucy, of course!"

"Lu-Lu!"

Lucy shrunk back in embarrassment as the two pointed their thumbs at her causing Levy to burst out in laughter. "Heehee, it's fine Lu-chan...it's fine. There's no one that would be better to you than Natsu, trust me."

Lucy sighed and leaned back clutching the book to her chest. She wondered what Natsu was up to, knowing him probably off with Happy or fighting Gray as usual. She smiled as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. "Natsu..." She mumbled softly.

Natsu Dragneel.

Her best friend in the whole world, apart from Levy of course, he wouldn't be to upset with her would he? No. He was Natsu, he would never get so upset over such a trivial matter.

Oh wait.

He was NATSU, the KING OF GETTING UPSET OVER TRIVIAL MATTERS.

Lucy clutched the book tighter. A four hour train ride? Oh joy. Let's hope Natsu hadn't completely destroyed everything in a large fit of rage. She'd be home soon.

Levy chuckled to herself as she got a blanket her bag and draped it over her blonde friend. The bluenette shook her head as she heard the girl mumble the pink-haired mage's name in her sleep.

"Lu-chan, you're so in love and you don't even know."

Levy sighed as she slumped back into her seat. Lucy was so blind sometimes but hey, it was Natsu and he was just a clueless. She stared out the window as the train sped across the tracks. "I wonder what the guild is up to right about now..."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The small raven-haired girl sat in the Fairy Tail infirmary with various people standing over her. A girl with short, silver hair was currently wrapping bandage around the wound on her ankle.

"Aaaaand...done!"

Natsu got up from the stool he was sitting on and slung his arm around the girl, "Thanks Lisanna!"

The girl chuckled as she lifted his arm off of her, "No problem Natsu..." She turned to focus her attention on the small child, "Your name's Dehlia, right?"

The child nodded.

"Do you know how you got that wound?"

"I-I can't remember..."

Lisanna smiled, "Oh it's alright sweetie. I just wonder what you were doing in that alley all by yourself. It's a good thing Natsu found you..."

Dehlia nodded and turned her attention to the pink-haired mage who rescued her, "Natsu-kun..."

Natsu smiled as Lisanna exited the room, leaving just him and Dehlia. "Sorry about your ankle. I have a friend who's good at healing but she's out right now...I guess this bandage will have to do..."

Dehlia silently nodded. She looked around the room in wonder. Here she was sitting in the Fairy Tail infirmary with Natsu Dragneel, all the other kids in town would be so jealous.

"Hey, just out of curiosity...are you a wizard too?"

Natsu's question broke her out of her thoughts, "Uh...no. I can only dream of doing magic like you...I read a lot of Sorcerer Weekly..."

Natsu turned up his nose at the name of the stupid tabloid magazine. He stuck his hand out for Dehlia to take, "Let's get out of here, I'll introduce you to everyone okay?"

The girl responded with a faint smile as Natsu helped her up and off the bed. She remembered being in the neighborhood with the other kids, huddled around the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. She had read all about Fairy Tail's ventures and she longed to be like them.

Who was she fooling?

She was no wizard. Not anything like the mages who were part of Fairy Tail.

She tightened her grasp on the dragon-slayer as he lead her into the center of the guild hall. She gazed in wonder as the pages of the magazine came to life right in front of her eyes.

"She's okay!" Mirajane exclaimed as she held her hands to her chest.

"Good for her."

"Awesome!"

"That's a man!"

"She's so cute!"

Dehlia smiled towards the people who stood before her, she couldn't believe that she was standing right in Fairy Tail with everyone smiling with glee. She turned up to Natsu, who cocked his head at her gesturing to where Laki and Mira were currently standing.

"Ooh she's a doll!"

"C'mon Dehlia we won't bite..."

Dehlia cautiously wobbled her way over to the two females, sticking her arms out in an attempt to retain balance. When she finally reached Mira's outstretched arm she turned back to face Natsu, "Natsu-kun? A-Arigato..."

Natsu nodded in response. He turned back to the entrance of the guild hall, he couldn't figure out why but his nerves were on edge. He couldn't stop thinking about the strange voice he had heard when he found Dehlia.

A shrill hiss repeatedly saying the child's name.

He could be wrong, but he sensed danger and he believed that it would heavily involve the raven-haired girl. He turned back to see Dehlia giggling happily amongst a bunch of his comrades but he still couldn't shake this feeling.

* * *

Okay, so we get back to Cana and Juvia in the next chapter along with Wendy, Happy, Carla, Erza, and of course this mysterious voice searching for Dehlia.

As always, I hope you guys enjoy and don't be afraid to review.

~Arigato, Mari :)


	4. Red Mist in Magnolia

Hey guys, It's Mari here once again! Quick thank you to everyone who is reading this and for all their kind words :)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

Wendy slowly opened her eyes, it was nice to just relax in the forest with Happy and Carla. The Exceeds had accompanied her into the grassy area so that she could so some sky dragon technique training. She wanted to make sure that she would be able to be an asset to Team Natsu from now on. Happy had reassured her that she was always an asset but Carla suggested that it wasn't a bad idea to do some practicing.

Wendy turned to look at the cats. Happy was attempting to woo Carla as usual and the female was indifferent. Wendy couldn't help but smile as she stared up at the sky, everything was so pretty and peaceful. It was like the world was at a stand still, almost as if it was a dream.

Wendy's peaceful gaze was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. Happy and Carla noticed this too as they quickly flew over to Wendy's side glaring around the forest.

"Wendy get down!"

Wendy shrieked as she felt a tangled vine grab hold of her arm, pulling her off the ground. Without hesitation, a sharp sword cut through the vine dropping the female dragon-slayer into the grass. She watched as the redheaded girl ran at the surrounding snake-like vines cutting through them one by one, each cut vine radiating a ruby-red mist as it slunk back into the forest.

"Erza-san!"

Erza turned to look at Wendy over her shoulder and chuckled a bit, "I just came back from the job I took..."

"I figured, what were you doing over here?"

"I just felt like walking through the forest on my way back to the guild...nothing too out of the ordinary."

"Well I'm lucky that you found me Erza-san!"

Erza smiled, and helped Wendy up. Wendy couldn't help but think about the vines as they walked back to the guild, the Exceeds flying behind them. There Wendy was, it was like a dream...like a beautiful illusion. If it hadn't been for Erza, she probably wouldn't have even noticed the vines and they probably would have finished her. She rubbed the part of her arm that the vine had grabbed, a small mark where her flesh had been squeezed was now present.

Red mist.

When Erza had cut the vines they hissed a red mist as they ventured back to where they came from. The mist had reminded Wendy of poison but not regular death-like poison...if that made sense. It was almost like a hazy, possessed-like poison. Not one that would kill you but one that invaded your psyche and took over your soul.

"I know what you're thinking Wendy..."

Wendy looked up at the older girl as she spoke, cutting through the younger girl's thoughts.

"The mist...it was weird..."

Wendy nodded.

"It seemed almost like a hypnosis...we should have Levy run a check on red mist when we get back to the guild."

Carla flew over to the redhead's shoulder, "Unfortunately, Levy is still on a job with Shadow Gear...and Lucy is too."

Erza looked over at her in confusion, "Lucy, eh? What about Natsu?"

The blue Exceed flew to the girl's other shoulder, "He stayed at the guild sulking over Lucy!"

Erza chuckled lightly as they continued walking, "Don't let your guard down just yet Wendy." She warned as they passed through some bushes. Wendy nodded in agreement as she stared up at the sky, she narrowed her eyes at the clear blue sky up above them. Everything was so calm and peaceful, not a single cloud...or bird...Wendy gasped in horror as she turned back to Erza. "ERZA-SAN!"

Too late.

"Wendy get behind me!"

Wendy did as she was told and pressed herself up against the older girl's back. "Erza-san, I figured it out. This area of the forest...it's like a lucid dream. We're cut off from the rest of Magnolia right now..." Wendy gestured up at the sky, "See how calm the sky is...not a single sound, as of right now we're contained here."

Erza nodded understandingly as she gripped her sword. Her eyes narrowed as small gremlin-like creatures popped out from the shadows charging at them with outstretched claws. "Wendy stay back" she commanded as she stood in a fighting stance.

Wendy's eyes widened as she leaned up against Erza more, "I-I want to help too Erza-san!"

Erza smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Wendy watched as the armor-clad female charged at the small beings, slicing through them as she ran. The smaller girl fell back as she saw the creatures pouncing towards her, ready to claw at her skin. As she tried to stand up, she noticed that she was being held back by another one of those cursed vines that had now wrapped itself around her waist. Without hesitation, she took a deep breath..."SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

Wendy watched as the gremlins flew back, twitching in place as they hit the ground before disappearing in a cloud of red mist. Wendy shrieked in surprise as the vine was cut and dropped it's grip on her. She grabbed the hand that was outstretched to her, "Arigato, Erza-san."

"So...are you telling me that it's like one of Freed's runes?"

Wendy shook her head, "I...don't think so, more like an altering of reality..."

"And those things. They're being controlled by someone, right?"

"I can only assume..."

Erza gave a determined nod as she eyed their surroundings. "Then it's best if we take a longer way back to the guild. Whoever is 'altering' reality as you say, is probably aware of our whereabouts and plan to keep us trapped here..." She whipped her head around at the two Exceeds, "Carla. Happy. Fly up and look for the nearest sign of any life at all, a human, a bird, anything. We'll follow your lead." She turned back at the young dragon-slayer and smiled, "You've done well Wendy. You were amazing."

Wendy smiled gratefully as she followed Erza and the two flying cats as they attempted to find their way out of the forest.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

When Juvia finally reached the guild doors, she pushed the heavy things open as she collapsed onto her knees, still holding tightly onto the card wizard's unconscious body. She slowly lifted her head up, "MIRA-SAN! ANYONE! COME QUICK!"

Mira and her younger sister turned from the small child that Natsu had brought in and toward the elemental wizard. "Juvia! Cana!" Mira ran over, Lisanna right behind her and they took Cana's body and helped Juvia stand up.

"What happened?!" Mira asked with worried blue eyes as her little sister, along with Freed and Bickslow, carried Cana's body to the infirmary.

Juvia shook her head in despair, "J-Juvia does not know. Juvia found Cana in the street like that..." The water mage frowned as she thought back to that memory. Cana was completely surrounded in that menacing mist, her Fairy Glitter arm was twitching. Maybe she had gotten into a nasty street fight with some other mages...and they roughed her up real bad.

No.

For some reason, Juvia knew that was wrong.

Then there was that wind mage, she was sure of that. The wind mage crying out for someone...

Mira sighed and tried her hardest to console Juvia, "Everything is going to be fine Juvia. But gosh, what a day. First Dehlia, now Cana and you. What's ne-"

Wait.

Dehlia?

That's who that wind mage was searching for. Juvia stared at the barmaid in confusion, "Dehlia? Who..?"

Mira slapped her hand onto her cheek, "Oh right." She lead Juvia over to the raven-haired girl sitting on the table, clutching her ankle and wincing in pain.

Dehlia didn't know why but as soon as that blue-haired girl brought that other girl into the guild, the pain in her ankle had grown to extreme levels. She looked up as she felt footsteps come near her. The blue-haired girl was standing above her, staring her down, almost as if she was being studied.

"Dehlia?"

"Y-Yes...?" The child watched as the woman took a seat next to her.

"Do you know a wind mage?"

Dehlia shook her head furiously, "N-No."

Juvia stared at the girl's bandage-wrapped ankle. "Juvia would like to know what happened to you." She leaned closer to the girl and whispered cautiously, "Did the wind mage do this to you?" Juvia gasped in surprise as the smaller female quickly put her hands to Juvia's shoulders and pushed her away.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Juvia stared as the girl yelled and cried as she put her hands on her head and rocked back and forth, mumbling to herself as she did. Although, she did not speak once more Juvia remained on the floor and peered at the girl's wound.

Ruby-red mist seeping through her bandages.

* * *

So yes. This is where we shall stop for now. This mist seems to connect the creatures in the forest, Cana, and Dehlia together but the real question is how?

That is all for now, my dear friends.

~Arigato, Mari :)


	5. Of Premonitions and Pain

Hey it's me once again! *giggles* Your friend Mari with another chapter. Just a special thanks to all of those who are currently reading and actually enjoying this, you guys motivate me to keep writing! :)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

"WENDY! WENDY!"

Natsu ran as fast as he could to find the small sky dragon-slayer. After dropping off Dehlia at Fairy Tail and making sure that she was okay, he ran off into the forest to find the girl. He had been running for a while now, why would Wendy have gone so far into the forest?

"Natsu!"

The pink-haired mage continued to run as he looked up at the sound of his name. He was greeted by the sight of his blue Exceed, the white one right behind him. "Happy?!"

"Natsu look out!"

Too late. Before he knew it, he had collided with something. Something hard and metallic to the touch. "Ow..." He exclaimed as he rubbed the side of his head. He looked over at the individual he had just ran into. The armor clad female groaning as she picked herself up.

"Erza-san! Erza-san!"

Natsu looked over as Wendy ran out calling for the girl he had just knocked into. She came to a halt as she made eye contact with him, "Natsu-san?"

Erza turned to the boy and swiftly kicked him across the face.

"Ow...what was that for?!"

Erza groaned as she grabbed him by his scarf, "For knocking me over!"

"Natsu-san?"

Natsu turned his head to look at the girl, still in Erza's grip.

"How'd you find us?"

Natsu raised a brow as Erza put his feet back firmly on the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I just followed your scent. It wasn't that difficult..."

The females and the Exceeds exchanged looks of confusion. Things weren't adding up. No more than two minutes ago, they were trapped in some sort of containment but now they had met up with Natsu. When did they manage to escape their containment?

Or worse. Did Natsu manage to get trapped in with them?

Wendy looked up at the sky, she smiled gratefully when a flock of birds passed through crowing rather loudly. So, they had managed to escape? That was unlikely. If anything, whoever was altering things had let them escape.

"Wendy!"

Natsu's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Yes Natsu-san?"

"I need you to come back to the guild with me immediately, you see there was this girl...Dehlia. She's hurt, I was hoping you would use your healing magic to help her."

Wendy nodded in agreement. Without a doubt she would help this girl, how could she not?

"C'mon Happy!"

The blue cat picked up his owner and flew up into the sky, hovering over the others. Wendy nodded with a determined look in her eye as Carla picked her up and flew over by Happy. Wendy looked down at Erza, "Erza-san! We're going to the guild to help Dehlia!"

"Right. I'll walk back on foot to make sure that there isn't anything too suspicious going on."

"Right."

The two Exceeds carried the dragon-slayers back towards the guild. Wendy let her mind wander to the events of the day that already happened, she knew that something weird was going on but she just could not pinpoint it. She tried to clear her mind of it, she had a girl to go help. She would be of no real use if her mind was distracted. As she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she felt herself drop lower to the ground. When she opened her eyes she screamed as she saw herself falling into the eye of a twister. The sky grew black as she began to lose her ability to breathe, red mist spread through the air. She snapped her eyes shut as she gasped, struggling to catch her breath.

When she finally regained her breath, she quickly opened her eyes and found herself laying on the grassy ground.

"WENDY!"

The girl struggled to sit up as Natsu and Happy ran over to her. She tried to face them, "W-What...happened...?"

Happy peered over at her, "You passed out. Carla pretty much spiraled down to the ground. It was crazy!"

"C-Carla...?" The blue haired girl squinted over to the Exceed in question, she couldn't see much but Carla was sitting by herself shaking repeatedly.

Carla didn't turn to look at Wendy, she continued to stare down at the grass. The last premonition that she just got...it must have been what caused her to spiral. She had no idea what had happened, she saw everything in ruins and a little girl standing in the midst of it all. Her eyes completely black, her voice almost demonic...it seemed like the girl was only a puppet as a dark shadow creeped behind her. Everything was drenched in the same ruby-red mist as the vines in the forest.

Lucy.

She could've sworn she saw Lucy's outstretched arm under all that rubble. And Mira's body draped across some ruins.

Natsu was there too. She felt his presence...he was fighting. He was fighting the darkness.

The darkness...

That's when she lost sight of everything. It was almost as if she had been lost in her own mind. She and Wendy had hit the ground. She looked over at Wendy from the corner of her eye, the girl didn't seem to be damaged. Just a bit dazed. Carla tightened her grip on the the grass as she yanked a few blades of grass out of the ground, she didn't know how to feel. She couldn't even make sense of that premonition...it didn't add up.

Who was that girl?

Or that shadow?

She looked up at the sky, despite everything that happened previously and in her premonition, everything was still overall cool and relaxed. That confused her, in her premonition everything had crumbled and the sky had gone black, however, there was no sign of that happening in the slightest. She slowly stood up and turned to her comrades, who met her eyes, "Let's go. We don't have all day, and you said that girl needed Wendy so let's not keep her waiting."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH...!"

Kinana frowned as the girl screamed louder from her bed in the infirmary. "Dehlia. Please, how can I help you?"

After her little tantrum in the guild hall, Dehlia had gone into a state of shock prompting everyone to move her into the infirmary. She sat up in her bed, still clutching her head and screaming in pain. Cana's unconscious body laid in the bed next to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Kinana winced as the child screamed once more, tears running down her face. Kinana walked over to Cana's body and checked for a pulse. Luckily, it was still there but it was faint. She looked back over at Dehlia, who was rocking back and forth, viciously.

Kinana squinted at Dehlia's wounded ankle. "Is that where the pain is Dehlia?"

The child didn't respond, she only continued to rock herself. Kinana slowly approached the girl's ankle and pressed on her thigh, holding her leg down as much as she could. She cautiously unwrapped the bandage and covered her mouth in horror at the sight before her. On Dehlia's ankle was a large gash oozing dark-red blood, dripping onto the sheets. The gash was at least 3 centimeters into the girl's porcelain skin and was surrounding by a menacing red mist. Red marks crept up the girl's leg...almost reminiscent of poison.

She attempted to feel one of the marks but it hissed at her touch. Kinana did manage to feel that the girl was hot, like really hot. The blood inside her little body was boiling. The purple-haired girl was no doctor but she could tell that the child was struggling inside that little body of hers. She focused back on Cana, who managed to mumble a few words that she couldn't identify. She wasn't 100 percent sure but she had a feeling that Cana might have been suffering from the same thing too.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Kinana placed her hand on Dehlia's forehead, "Shh...shh...it's going to be okay...I promise...you're going to be okay..." She looked up as she heard the door open, she watched as the water mage slowly crept into the room, her eyes never leaving Dehlia's small frame.

"D-Dehlia..." Juvia walked over to the bed and stopped short. She knew for a fact that Dehlia knew exactly what she was talking about. If she didn't she wouldn't have pushed her like that. Talk of the wind mage had upset her...they weren't on the same terms. She looked down in pity at the girl's ankle. "This is Juvia's fault."

Kinana looked over at her questioningly.

"Juvia provoked her. Juvia takes full responsibility."

"Oh Juvia..."

The water mage cut her off as she stared down the gash in the child's ankle. She pointed over at it, "Something attacked Dehlia."

Kinana nodded, still confused by where Juvia was going with this conversation.

Juvia narrowed her eyes at the red mist that came from Dehlia's ankle. She glanced over at Cana"s limp body and the twitch in her arm, "The same thing attacked Cana-san in the street..."

Juvia bit down on her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, she tried to process everything that was currently occurring before her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHGHHHHHHHHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

The bluenette turned away from the screaming child,Moshe couldn't bear to watch this anymore. She headed back towards the door, her hands balled up into fists as she exited the room not even responding to Kinana's calls for her. She only had one thing on her mind as she whispered under her breath, staring down at the ground as she walked.

"...the wind mage..."

* * *

So, yes I feel as if this is a good stopping point for this story as of now. As always do not be afraid to read and leave me a wonderful review with your opinions, they honestly make my whole day.

I just want to say I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon.

~Arigato, Mari :)


	6. Dehlia and Maxine

Hey guys, it's Mari here with another chapter as usual :) Special little shout out to Kishippe, for always being such a sweetheart and supporting this fic (you are such a sweetie Kishi :D I adore you btw that Miraxus fic of yours is spectacular!)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

Cana awoke in a large dark area. The sky was jet-black and the air was cold. There was a random spiral staircase that went up to the sky, the floor looking like a chess board. Cana rubbed her head, "What the heck...?" She had no idea how she had gotten to this place, the last thing she had fully remembered was yelling at Gray.

Everything else, however, was a blur.

She knew that she had stormed out of the guild, fed up with how pathetic she was. She had come across a little old woman, who had told her that she was a healer. She said that with just a quick taste of her soups, Cana's wizarding abilities would improve by far. So she followed, the old woman looked harmless.

But then the woman had stopped walking, Cana couldv'e sworn that she heard Juvia's voice in the distance. When the woman turned back to face her, her silhouette had vanished. She was now a black shadow cloaked in the woman's clothing with a ominous red glow coming from it's left eye. Cana fumbled with her cards in an attempt to fight it but it was too quick. In less than a second, the figure had extended into various arms, all grabbing hold of the card mage and squeezing her tightly...the tightest grasp on her arm where she had once held Fairy Glitter.

"You're a useless excuse for a wizard...you DON'T belong in Fairy Tail...you are a pathetic girl...you're trash..."

And with that, Cana lost all consciousness as her body hit the ground, red mist from the shadow emitting from her limbs, her arm twitching in pain.

Presently, she looked up at the sky. There were hints of red similar to the mist. She looked down at her body, for the most part, she seemed to be in perfect condition. Everything was normal, except for the fact that she had regained Fairy Glitter once again.

"Mavis, I shouldn't have this anymore...Mavis grants me this..."

"But it's what you wanted." A soft feminine voice whispered from behind her.

"Huh?" Cana's peered behind her curiously. Standing in the midst of it all was a petite woman with short and curly orange hair. She was dressed in a long blue ensemble that trailed behind her and she had large glass-like green eyes.

"It's what you wanted. You'd never be a powerful wizard if I hadn't stepped in, daughter of Gildarts Clive..."

Cana's eyes narrowed at the female, what the hell did she know? Where the hell were they?

"It's what you wanted. You didn't want to be a pathetic excuse for a wizard. You wanted to be strong..."

Cana swatted her hand at the woman but the woman stayed in place.

"It's what you wanted. Now you are strong..." She gestured to Cana's arm as she titled her head slightly, "...Fairy Glitter..."

Cana threw her arm behind her back. Who the hell was this chick? "Oi!"

"Hm?"

"Who are you, lady?"

"I go by many names, daughter of Gildarts Clive."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT AND JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

The female locked eyes with Cana, brown eyes meeting big, bright green ones. She rolled her thumbs, never diverting from where she stood. Cana stared in shock as red mist started to appear out of nowhere, creeping up on them and slowly surrounding the two.

"I am Dehlia. The manipulator."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Juvia ran back to the spot where she had first heard the wind mage, the place where Cana had been attacked. She looked around the area, it was quiet...empty. She couldn't feel the mage's presence anymore. She felt her fists shake as she stared up into the sky, "WIND MAGE! WIND MAGE! JUVIA DEMANDS TO KNOW WHY YOU ATTACKED DEHLIA, AND WHY YOU ATTACKED CANA! JUVIA WANTED TO HELP YOU! JUVIA IS AN ELEMENTAL WIZARD TOO! JUVIA WANTED TO ASSIST YOU! JUVIA WAS WRONG! YOU ARE AN EVIL WIND MAGE! JUVIA WILL NO LONGER TRY TO HELP YOU!"

"...It's not a wind mage..."

Juvia whipped her head around to the owner of the voice. A young woman about 17 years old stood resting up against the side of a building. She had shoulder-length raven-colored hair and onyx eyes, her face porcelain like a doll. She was wearing a knee-length black overcoat and beige pants that ended right above her ankle, one of which was blemished with a long red scar. She looked like Dehlia.

"J-Juvia is sorry, but Juvia does not know you."

The woman grumbled as she made her way over to stand next to the water wizard, "Good for you..." She gazed up at the sky, similar to how Juvia was and cocked her head. Juvia never took her eyes off of the female, observing her attentively.

"...It's not a wind mage."

Juvia continued to stare as the girl repeated herself.

"It's NOT a wind mage. It's a spirit."

"A sp-spirit?"

The woman nodded as she raised her hand up, almost like she was attempting to touch it. She chuckled to herself as she waved her hand through the atmosphere.

"Dehliaaaaaa..."

Juvia jumped back when the voice had returned but the woman next to her did nothing. Her hand never left the sky as she continued to run her fingers through it, her onyx eyes dancing, following the movements of her hand. "I know. I know. She must be stopped."

Juvia tilted her head as she looked at the woman, trying to process the situation. She slowly stepped forward, her eyes never leaving the female's frame, "Do you know Dehlia?"

The raven-haired female snapped out of her trance and turned to meet eyes with Juvia. She quickly glanced down at her ankle before answering, "I wish that I didn't."

Well that was a very mean thing to say. Sure it seemed as if Dehlia was a handful but she was still just a little kid.

"Are you related?"

The woman took a few steps back as she shook her head. "What?!" Juvia recoiled as the female sneered over at her, "Why would I be related to her?!" She looked back down at her scar once again as she shook her head warily, "Why would I be related to the monster who did this to me?!"

Juvia's eyes widened. Now she was confused. The monster that gave this to me? Dehlia had given this woman a scar, a similar scar to the one she had herself? Could that mean that she had given herself her scar too? And they both carried the same creepy red mist as the one that surrounded Cana...could Dehlia be responsible for that too?

"Juvia apologizes. It's just...you resemble Dehlia..."

The girl's head shot up as tears ran down her porcelain face. "No I don't! I can't look like her! She's an evil demon! She's an evil woman that this spirit needs to find!" She gestured up at the air surrounding them, "...this spirit. Gemaliel...he's searching for Dehlia...to banish her away..."

Juvia gasped as she looked up at the sky. She slowly stuck her arm out, trying to feel the spirit too. "Gemaliel..."

"Dehliaaaa..."

Juvia turned her attention back on the sobbing female who now kneeled on the ground. "Dehlia..." She began, "She's a demon spirit. She was once a great wizard I believe...but over time she turned evil. She became a monster...one from the book of Zeref..." Juvia gasped at the name, "Gemaliel. He was Dehlia's brother, I believe. His blood was connected to Dehlia, so he took his own life in attempt to seal her's away. S-Someone must have let her out..."

Juvia shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was currently hearing. "B-But the Dehlia...the Dehlia that Juvia knows. The Dehlia that Juvia knows is a little girl that looks like you."

The woman grimaced. "I know. She took that body. It wasn't even hard. Where is that girl now?"

"The infirmary at Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?! No. No, no, no, no, no. I CAN'T be at Fairy Tail! I mean she can't be at Fairy Tail! You said her name was Dehlia?" Juvia nodded, "Well it's not."

Juvia stared at her in confusion as the female stood up and grabbed her wrist as they began to run towards the direction of the Fairy Tail guild. Without missing a step, woman turned back and met Juvia's gaze.

"It's Maxine. Nice to meet you."

* * *

So yeah, we meet three people in this chapter: Gemaliel, Dehlia, and Maxine (Even though we've kinda met them already in previous chapters *sweatdrops*) Fortunately, this fic isn't going to be SUPER OC based, I try my best not to do that...sure there will be some backstory and some character development but I shall try my hardest to not have them as the main focus of the fic (because admit it, how lame is that?!)

So as always, I will be honored if you guys would read and review. Tell me what worked, what didn't, criticize and critique my dears!

~Arigato, Mari :)


	7. Manipulation Magic

Hey guys, I'm never one to have a long author's note but it seems like now it is necessary so here we go: I have to head back to school tomorrow' stupid NY high school system *sweatdrops*, if you haven't noticed I've wrote like two NaLu one shots...mainly to get all my thoughts in order for this fic...one shots help my scrambled brain get unscrambled, and when it seems like it takes a while to update this story, it probably because of school and a scrambled brain which means MORE ONE SHOTS (I consider this a good thing)

So yeah. That's pretty much it.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

Cana's body twitched in her infirmary bed. A few of the other guild members had gathered in the infirmary, to watch over Cana and Dehlia. The younger girl now in an odd slumber, her body hot and sweaty.

"Her breathing's heavy." Kinana spoke as she moved her hand away from the child's forehead.

Mirajane nodded as she remained seated, staring at Gray, Macao and Wakaba crouched around Cana. Gray ran a hand through his hair, "It's my fault. I pissed her off earlier...she walked out because of me." Macao placed a hand on his shoulder, "I assure you it's not."

"Yes it is. And Juvia. What happened to her, that's my fault too."

Mira bit her lip as she watched the ice mage. He was feeling so terrible, she desperately wished to reassure him but she knew it would do no good.

"MIRA-SAN! MIRA-SAN!"

The demon mage looked up in surprise at the blue-haired woman who ran into the infirmary, a raven-haired female right behind her. Juvia skidded to a halt, grabbing a hold of Gray's shoulder. Her face turned beet red as she jumped back, his eyes downcast at the ground. Any other time Juvia would've questioned why he looked so unhappy, but there was no time for that now. She gestured towards the girl she had just met, who was now kneeling next to the bed that Dehlia was in. Juvia shook the female, "Tell Mira-san! Tell Mira-san!"

The barmaid cautiously stood up and approached the two, "Tell me what?"

The raven-haired girl didn't move from her position but rested her head against the bed sheets. She moaned as she closed her eyes. Juvia continued to shake her, attempting to get her to speak to Mira. "I-I..don't feel well..."

Mira frowned as she caught a better glimpse at the female, beads of sweat now evident on her forehead, her face beginning to flush. She looked from the small child in the bed to the female crouched by her side, the similarities too extreme.

"Manipulator magic." A gruff voice stated from behind her.

She turned around and stared at the blonde male, his eyes never leaving the scene before them. "Laxus..."

"I thought it was just rumored. It's a lost magic. Manipulation."

"Manipulation?"

Gray's head shot up, along with Macao and Wakaba. "Manipulation magic? Isn't that the magic that bends reality to the mage's whim?"

"Exactly. It's an extremely powerful and dangerous magic too. Being able to create things...illusions...right out of thin air."

Mira looked back at the two raven-haired females, a sickly expression plagued their faces. So was Laxus implying that the sight before their very eyes, was that of a manipulator's illusion?

"That girl. She's a manipulator mage."

Mira watched Laxus attentively as he crossed his arms at the sight before him, he nodded before locking eyes with the barmaid. "Somehow she does manipulator magic. That older girl...she a figment of her manipulation."

Juvia's eyes widened as she stepped away from the girl, releasing her shoulders.

"I'm guessing that that sick girl," he pointed at Dehlia, "created that other sick girl...an older version of herself."

Juvia nodded, "She, she told Juvia that her name was Maxine. Dehlia is a spirit...Juvia figures that Dehlia possessed Maxine..."

"Dehlia?"

Everyone else in the room nodded.

"Hm. I've heard that name before...a manipulator mage. From the book of Zeref right?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes. Maxine told Juvia that Dehlia was a evil woman...but Gemaliel..."

Mira felt her head spinning in confusion, so the girl...the little girl was really a manipulator mage named Maxine? She could've sworn that Natsu said she wasn't a wizard at all. But what Laxus was saying, she had to admit, it made a lot of sense. "So there's an evil woman inside her?"

Laxus chewed his lip, "I suppose so." He glanced over at the girl's ankle, "Probably through that wound right there." He stared at the older girl's ankle, she had the same scar. "I'm not an expert on manipulator magic...I've just heard about it. I'm actually surprised that there still is manipulator mages, especially one so young."

"SO WHAT ABOUT CANA?! SHE HAD TO BE ATTACKED BY THE SAME THING RIGHT?!"

Laxus frowned, "I'm guessing by a manipulation. Manipulators...they're strong but they can't be in two places at once. If anything this Dehlia woman, is using the kid's magic to manipulate..." He gestured to the older version of Maxine, "I'm guessing that this was the kid's way of fighting back..."

"S-She wanted to be removed from Fairy Tail..."

Everyone looked at the water mage in confusion, they then looked back at the girl in the bed, quivering. Gray furrowed his brow, "Wait. Why?"

Juvia bit down on her lip as she gazed at the small girl, "She told Juvia...that she CAN'T be in Fairy Tail...that's all she told Juvia..."

The raven haired girl twitched and tossed in the infirmary, mumbling slightly. The older version of her had pressed her face into the sides of the sheets and was moaning in agony.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Cana stood in front of the orange haired woman, her heart beating rapidly. The manipulator? What was this crazy woman talking about?

Dehlia crept closer to her, "Daughter of Gildarts Clive. I gave you what you wanted, you are grateful."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MANIPULATOR?"

The petite woman ran her fingers her curls and smiled, Cana gasped as it got windy and the woman before her, slowly rose above the ground. The orange haired female smiled as she floated above the card mage, "Manipulator magic. I can manipulate your dreams...your desires...and make them real before your eyes."

Cana covered her face as the wind blew her head back, she attempted to reach for her deck of cards in her pocket. Dehlia smirked at the brunette's actions as she smacked her hand across the air, blowing the cards out of her grasp, "You shouldn't do that, daughter of Gildarts Clive. You should be grateful."

Cana's eyes widened as she saw her cards fly back into the distance. She looked up at Dehlia and sneered, only to be greeted by Dehlia's cheeky grin. She watched as the female slowly drifted back to the ground, her feet not even making a sound as she touched the floor.

"Where are we lady?!"

Dehlia titled her head at the woman, "You don't act very grateful, daughter of Gildarts Clive." She gestured at the black and red space around them, "This. Is the Spectrum Realm, daughter of Gildarts Clive. It is the rift of time and space between reality. Unfortunately, my body cannot leave this realm...so in order to make you a strong wizard, I had to bring you here."

"Am I dead?!"

"No, daughter of Gildarts Clive, your body is just unconscious in reality...your spirit lies here with me. I shall recreate the world...a world where you are the strongest mage."

"And what about the real world?" Cana questioned.

"It will serve no purpose. It'll just be a vacant space, littered with the garbage of others' bodies. Bodies that are mindlessly sprawled."

Cana shuddered as Dehlia walked over to a large empty space, ripping a hole in the ground. She peered down as an image slowly appeared, Wendy and Natsu were fighting these little gremlin things, the creatures drenched in red mist. Dehlia smiled as her large eyes stared curiously, "The dragon boy...he radiates such desire. Such longing...the dragon girl too."

Cana shifted to the woman before her, "What are those things?"

"Manipulations. My manipulations..."

Cana narrowed her eyes, "I thought your body could not escape this realm. Your magic can?"

"No." The woman replied sweetly, "I'm using the magic of the vessel."

"Vessel?"

Dehlia chuckled, "Yes. The vessel, the little one who also holds manipulator magic. I had to take over her body to get here, amazingly she uses the same magic. I use her magic to create the manipulations in reality, as I cannot use my own."

Cana listened carefully to what the mage was saying, manipulations in reality? That old woman! "THE OLD LADY! Was that you?!"

"Not I, exactly. That woman was a manipulation that I created using the magic of the vessel. The vessel is quite durable for a little one."

"Little one? A kid?!"

Dehlia looked distracted as she stared down at the images of the two dragon slayers, "Hm. Yes. One of those children...the vessel. It is a strong vessel."

Cana couldn't believe the lack of empathy in the woman's voice. Just one of those? How dare she address a child like that? Like the child was some kind of tool, nothing more. Too make matters worse, she had the nerve to speak like she was doing good.

Like she was helping people.

Recreate the world?

As if Cana would let that happen. She bit down on her lip, the woman had taken her cards away...she eyed the female, who was bobbing her head along as she watched Natsu and Wendy, seemingly pleased with the events unfolding before her. No empathy running through her at all.

This woman was the embodiment of evil.

Cana frowned as she watched Natsu attack the creatures, burning through the possessed vines. She winced at every attack that occurred, 'Natsu. Wendy. We need you.' She thought as the pink-haired boy and the smaller dragon-slayer fought their way through the forest.

They needed to get here fast.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter, unfortunately I'm not sure the next time I'll get to update (stupid school) but I'll work on it. Also, I have a Jerza one shot in mind...and I was wondering, would you guys read it if I posted it? Please let me know in the review.

So as always, I hope you guys enjoy and I encourage you to leave me a review with your thoughts, okay.

And you can question me, alert me when I slip up (I have a tendency to lol) and feel free to pm me if there's anything that needs clarification my dears.

~Arigato, Mari :)


	8. What Does It Mean to Desire?

Hey guys, i'm finally here with an update because life is hectic *sweatdrops* So here we go with a new chapter!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

"Natsu-san!"

"Yeah I hear ya' Wendy!"

The two dragon slayers nodded as they launched themselves towards the pesky creatures before them.

"FIRE DRAGON..."

"SKY DRAGON..."

The two smirked at how in sync they were as they uttered the last part, "...WING ATTACK!" The female panted as the creatures collapsed, slowly fading into thin air. She turned back to face the older dragon slayer who just rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Well these things sure are annoying aren't they?"

Wendy nodded as she turned back to look at Carla. The Exceed had remained unusually quiet since the little mishap that had previously occurred. Wendy knew that Carla was hiding something, she always was when she was this quiet. She watched as Natsu brushed himself off as he gestured to the two felines.

"C'mon Wendy, we should get back to the guild. Dehlia needs us."

The bluenette nodded as she trailed behind. She wanted Carla to talk but she knew Carla all too well. Carla wouldn't say a word, she'd try to protect them with her silence...but her silence was killing Wendy. She was old enough. She would understand.

"I wonder where those ugly little things came from..." Natsu spoke as he walked, his hands behind his head casually.

Wendy looked over at him, "Erza-san and I ran into a few earlier...they're odd right?"

The male nodded, "Yeah. They're kinda weird..."

"Like Lucy weird?"

The boy chuckled at the blue Exceed, "Nah, Lucy's weirder than that."

Wendy couldn't help but smile, she admired the relationship between Natsu and Lucy. It was so genuine and respectable. Unfortunately, Lucy wasn't here today...her spirits would've been quite an asset. She couldn't help but notice that Natsu, himself, seemed quite distracted...especially when Happy brought up the blonde. "Natsu-san."

The boy hadn't heard her as the ground below them rose and enveloped them in a large haze. Wendy shut her eyes as she felt Carla grasp her shoulders attempting to fly her out of there. Luckily, both her and Natsu, along with the Exceeds had managed to escape, prompting Wendy to look back down.

Whatever that was, it was gone now.

The girl sighed as they went back to the ground, relaxing as her feet made contact with the grass.

"Is everyone all right?"

They all nodded, causing Natsu to smile. The fire dragon slayer bit his lip as he scanned the area, "This is some freaky forest, isn't it Happy?"

"Aye!"

Before they could start to walk again, they felt a sharp pain in the back of their heads. Wendy groaned as she clutched her head before hitting the ground with a large slam. One by one they fell unconscious.

"Daughter of Grandeeny...son of Igneel...come home..."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Levy couldn't sleep. She could identify the reason why...but she was unsettled. She had tried to fall asleep like Lucy but there was just too much on her mind. She softly got out of her seat and walked down the train isle, stopping when she found an empty seat near the entrance. She slumped down in it and clutched her knees to her chin, gazing out the window.

It really was a beautiful day.

She stared in wonder, sure, there was a lot of beautiful days in Fiore but this one was enchanting. It was kinda like the days she would dream of, like when she dreamt of wonderful books and pieces of literature or even when she'd have those slight dreams about her and Gajeel...but those were secret.

Gajeel would never feel that way about her.

Levy sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a little notepad. She gazed down at the pages, littered with crossed out words and pen scratches. Whatever it might have said completely unreadable now. Levy cursed under her breath, she didn't know why she insisted on trying to write...she was no good at it anyway.

The small bluenette cringed as she looked at the pages of her notepad. Yeah...it wasn't great. That's probably why Lucy's book excited her so much. A girl her age? A celestial wizard nonetheless? That was so impressive to the petite bluenette...she was envious.

Oh and she was pretty sure that at least Lucy's dragon slayer loved her back (not to mention the the blonde had WAY more of a mature body than her). She turned to a fresh page and clicked her pen. She chewed on her lip as her pen graced the paper, she slowly wrote down:

_**1. I want to be more like Lucy**_

_**2. I want to be loved**_

Levy thought hard about that one. She WAS loved, by Jet and Droy and Lucy and all her other guild members too. What she meant was romantically...she wanted a Prince Charming or a Mr. Darcy...she wanted the traditional storybook love interest. She gazed back at her list and adjusted it:

**_2. I want to be loved by a wonderful man who thinks I'm beautiful despite my quirks and my...specific 'lacks'..._**

She grinned, that should cover it.

**_3. I want to be a writer._**

Yes, it was that blunt.

Her magic was solid script yet she was a terrible writer. Just the thought of it made her sick. She wanted to be a grand storyteller who was able to fill the hearts of others with her beautiful words.

Levy gasped as she saw a tear splatter onto the notepad. She swiftly wiped the tears from her cheeks as she buried her head between her knees. She didn't understand why she felt this way...she hadn't meant to intentionally but here she was.

She just wanted to sleep.

* * *

So yeah, just a short chapter attempting to wrap up a few things (we haven't visited Levy in a while so).

As always, I hope you guys enjoy and I would be ever so grateful if you guys would review and leave some feedback dears.

~Arigato, Mari :)


End file.
